1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clock. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clock with a clock face and novelty hands that exhibit a different configuration at each time change when viewed from a same side, and by memorizing the different configurations, a viewer can tell time without having to consult the clock face.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for clocks have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,362 to Ferina teaches a new and improved means for visually displaying the time of day comprising generally asymmetrical three-dimensional bodies mounted for rotation about a common axis. A base structure houses a standard clock mechanism including three concentric drive shafts, corresponding to the "hours" "minutes" and "seconds" time measurements, respectively. The concentric drive shafts project from the top of the base structure and lie along a common axis of rotation. An irregularly shaped shaft support is attached to the base structure and extends upwardly in an appropriate contour whereby the outer end thereof intersects the common axis of rotation. The seconds drive shaft extends from the top of the base structure and is rotatably supported in a bearing arranged in the shaft support at the point of intersection with the common axis. The hours indicator comprises a first asymmetrical three-dimensional body. The hours drive shaft is in a driving engagement with the hours indicator to rotate the hours indicator 360 degrees about the common axis once every 12 or 24 hours. The minutes indicator comprises a second asymmetrical three-dimensional body. The minutes drive shaft extend through the hours drive shaft and is in a driving engagement with the minutes indicator and rotates the minutes indicator about the common axis once every 60 minutes. The seconds indicator comprises a disc fixedly secured to the second drive shaft, which rotates the disc once every 60 seconds. The seconds drive shaft extends through a moving fit with each of the hours and minutes indicators to the bearing in the shaft support. The relative positions between the rotating asymmetrical bodies and the shaft support indicates the hour and minute of the day.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,421 to Bradt teaches a time keeping clock that includes a kinetic clock sculpture arrangement in which the clock comprises the usual minute and hour hands journalled for rotation in clockwise directions about a common axis, and a time keeping mechanism for driving said minute and hour hands to keep time, with the clock including a kinetic sculpture arrangement comprising a relatively large, medially located, kinetic sculpture drive gear wheel that is vertically disposed and has it axis of rotation disposed horizontally and paralleling that of the common axis of the clock minute and hour hands, one or more driven gear wheels that are of a diameter which is relatively small as compared to that of the drive wheel gear, and which are disposed in coupled rotation to the drive gear wheel at spaced locations thereabout, with several of said driven gear wheels each driving a separate crank about a horizontal axis, and a drive gear wheel actuated mechanical linkage of miniature stick figure form articulated to each of the said cranks, with each of the said linkages being disposed in upright relation adjacent to and at the level of the crank to which same is articulated, with the stick figure linkages being contoured, anchored, and articulated in place for simulating front to back human like motion involving a rotation of the cranks, suggestive that they are assisting in driving the time keeping mechanism, with the kinetic sculpture also including drive gear wheel actuated cam arm and rocking beam arrangements to which similar stick figure linkages located at various positions about the clock are articulated for the same purpose.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,669 to Graves teaches a novelty clock wherein a spherical representation of the earth revolves about a stationary depiction of the sun at the face of the clock as would a second hand. While revolving about the sun, the earth also rotates upon its own axis which is angularly disposed to the straight line between sun and earth. The earth's motion, in conjunction with depictions of other planets of the solar system, provides an appealing and realistic visual effect. The motion of the earth is achieved by a mechanism driven by rotation of the shaft which would otherwise drive the second hand of the clock.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,965 to Chiu et al. teaches a three dimensional globe utilizing a transparent spherical globe having geographical areas outlined thereon with fluorescent paint combined with an external black light to illuminate and render uniquely observable all of the outline of the geographical area. A clock with spherical members mounted at the ends of the hands thereon are associated with the globe to simulate the movement of planets in relation to the globe with the balls being relatively small and also fluorescent colored for effective illumination by the black light. The globe provides a unique, attractive and informative globe utilizing high technology and effective structure for movement of the globe in a rotational manner about a substantially vertical axis.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,461 to Belik teaches a timepiece in the form of a body having a face which displays a sinusoidal path of multiples of twelve wavelengths within a circular periphery, and concentric rings on the face which intersect the path. An arm rotates about the center of the face a rate of one revolution per every twelve hours. A time-indicating pointer, mounted for guided longitudinal movement with respect to the arm, reciprocates with respect to the arm at one cycle per hour. The combined rotation of the arm and reciprocation of the pointer cause the pointer to follow the sinusoidal path, such that the pointer indicates hours by its circumferential position relative to the crests of the wavelengths and indicates minutes by its radial position relative to the concentric rings.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for clocks have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.